The present invention relates to a carbon black composite material and a method of producing the same, and a composite elastomer.
It is known that carbon black is used as reinforcing fillers for an elastomer such as rubber. A ceramic matrix composite material using carbon black has been proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-7423, for example).
However, a composite material in which carbon black is uniformly dispersed in a matrix material other than an elastomer, such as a metal, has not been proposed. It is known that the compositing performance of the composite material is affected by wettability between the matrix material and the reinforcing material and dispersibility of the reinforcing material in the matrix material.